Born on the wrong side
by Allie Franklin
Summary: The summary will be in the prologue. Sorry, it has more characters then I am allowed.
1. Prologue Summary

**Summary**

James, Henry, Azari, Torunn, and Francis beat Ultron and the iron avengers while creating a team greater than their parents. Now years have passed and they are all years older and have become strong and smarter. New enemies have come and been beaten. So what happens when Scarlet Witch a former hero now an enemy of the avengers comes looking for her daughter that was unrightfully taken from her shortly after she gave birth? The new avengers fight her off long enough to hear how Tony stole Scarlet's now 17-year-old daughter Alice from her in hopes of giving her a better life. Of course they don't believe her. Still seen as a villain Alice meets the avengers and only Francis thinks she is able to be good despite her mother's choices.

 **Prolog**

I watch as my mother goes down the new avenger standing like the heroes they are above her. She curses them swearing she will get me back at any and all cost. They all look confused except for Tony who steals a small quick glance in my direction before he banishes her away. I shrink back into the shadows starting the long walk back to my home avoiding everyone and anything. Once there I look over my home a run down house that bearly has a roof and I sigh in frustration.

 _Why do I have to live in such poor conditions I've done nothing wrong..._ My thoughts are cut short when I hear a meowing and the nearly silent sound of paws on old wood until a small calico kitty jumps out towards me rubbing against my neck as I scratch behind her ears her purring is the only comfort I have in my house. Not long after I walk through the old doors another person walks through them. Tony Stark or as I call him twinkle toes.

"What do you want twinkle toes?" I ask a bit irritated

"I saw you today..." He begins

"No, really I'm shocked. It has been too long doncha agree?" I snap back

"What were you doing?"

"Watching my mother be banished from not only the country but also from my life." I say as I pet the little kitten

"I told you to stay here."

"And I told you I wouldn't. I'm seventeen years old almost a legal adult and you technically have not legal rights have me so long story short I don't have to listen to a dang word you say." I snap

"I have told you this story a long time ago. I couldn't keep you with the other kids because you couldn't control your powers." He says as he scrubs a hand down his face.

"Right so you decided to be the charitable man you are a dumb me in a secluded run down place while the others got to live in a nice house while three square meals a day." I say rolling my eyes

"Francis didn't live with me." He argues back

"So what at least he had a family and a roof." I mutter leaving him behind as I walk up the stairs.

"I came here not to scold you, but to tell you I think you are ready.." He starts

"Sweet I finally get a cake for my birthday!" I say with false excitement.

"Why are you so difficult?" He asks pulling at his hair

"Why did you steal me from my mother?" I snap

"I wanted you to have a better life then what she could have given you!"

"That's a load of bull but whatever I'll go pack... Oh yeah, that's right I have nothing of value to take with me. No pictures, no family air looms, not even a stupid toy that my mother bought me when I was a wee bit. All I have is one cat toy, a cat to play with it, and a bed." I mumble grabbing the one cat toy and shoving what little clothes I had into a bag before slinging it over my shoulder and facing him once again.

"Sorry twinkle toes, but I'm out of here." I say trying to brush past him. Instead of advancing forward I'm stuck in place by his rather large hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo but you don't get a choice."

I groan because I know he's right. So instead of kicking him where the sun doesn't shine I let him lead my to his car but that doesn't stop me from pouting the whole ride there. _This should be interesting..._


	2. Chapter 1

I stand in once place my body weight balanced evenly on both my feet as I wring my hands together trying to act and look nervous. Twinkle toes shoots a look at me and I slowly start shifting my weight and biting my lower lip.

"You have to act nervous give them the benefit of the doubt."

 _Yeah right._ I roll my eyes before going five people walk into the room. Four guys and one girl. All looking like they walked out from a comic book or out of a movie. I pretend to swallow a lump in my throat while questioning why I ever agreed to this. The first boy with brown red hair steps towards me and I assume he is James. He looks me up and down like I'm some piece of art before opening his mouth to speak.

"So Alice is it?" He asks

Like a deer caught in headlights, I just stand there. My mind screaming for any sort of release.

"Yeah, okay no, sorry twinkle toes, but there is no way I am going to do this." I say my hands lighting up red. "Yes, my name is Alice like you said. Let's see I am currently 17-years-old and before you ask my mother was, in fact, Scarlet Witch. I'm a villain kid get over it. I was stolen from her at the very young age of two hours old. As for my 'powers' clearly, if you can't see by now my hands light up red. I can create energy fields small and big which results in my being able to 'shoot' said energy into beams and use them to make force fields. Thank you and good night." I say before bowing like I'm escorting royalty.

When I stand back up four disgusted faces look at me while one looks at me quite mad and the last looks like they could care less.

"Tony, why did you bring a villain here?" James asks while everyone else glares at me.

"Umm correction, I am the KID of a villain." I say

"That doesn't make a difference." Some blonde hair girl snaps

"Yeah, okay so when was the last time I did some sort of villainess act against humanity?"

"What does that matter? You're a villain kid. You are rotten down to the core." She snaps again

"Torunn..." Tony warns

"Hmm, funny because last time I checked I live in a rundown house with hardly enough to get by, a person to take care of me until I was able to do that myself which by the way was at age six, a small little kitten who wandered into my house both of us trying to stay warm and dry in rainstorms because I had a foot of roof above my head, while what you lived it up with three square meals a day, a warm bed, and a whole roof? Excuse me for trying to do good while living in crap conditions. I'm sorry I was even born." I snap at her before turning on my heels and walking out the door shoving past Tony. He tries to stop me but my hands glow dark red and I can feel my eyes change to a blank and he lets go rubbing his arms where I placed my hands.

Once out the doors, I run. The only time I stop is to grab my bag carefully placing it on my back and adjusting it so little Layla can sleep peacefully while I bolt into the city. Tony's house dome thing is far from the city, but I manage to make it there before he has a chance to track me. Out of breath, I lean against a wall hiding out in an alley way still mad for what the new avengers think of me. Rotten down to my core huh? I guess I could show them how rotten I can be. A smile creeps it's way onto my face as a plan forms its way into my head. I stash my bag in a safe place letting Layla sleep away the day like she normal does but not before I scratch behind her ears and give her a kiss on her head which results in her purring. I walk into the middle of the busiest street I can find. Horns honk and people yell at me but none of that matters as I hold my hands out as they turn black. I manage to catch my reflection in a car window as it zooms by. My eyes black and my red black hair flows gently around me like I'm underwater and a smirk plays at the corner of my lips.

"Okay, Avengers you wanted a villain kid well, I'll give you a villain kid." I say to no one in particular as small items and trash from the street starts slowly rising. Next lights bust and sparks start flying. People start freaking out and trying to get away but they bounce back towards me hitting the force field I placed around the block. With one hand still in place, I move the other small beams of black shoot from my fingers leaving small holes in cars and other objects that happen to be in the way.

Not too long after I start causing it in the city the avengers are there staring me down.

"I told you she was rotten to the core." Torunn sneers while glaring at Tony

"Why, hello there dear Torunn is it? How nice of you to see my true potential." I say my smile growing wider. "I mean after all how could I ever think that I could have a chance at being good?" I laugh a little and Tony tries to take a few steps towards me.

"Come on Alice, I know you better than this..."

"No, you think you know me. I'm not the sweet little girl who never complained about anything. Clearly, I'm bad to my bone. So that's how things will be." I say raising my hands until I feel a prick in my shoulder and I feel my body slowing down. Everything that was in the air drops and so do I. The light from my hands slowly dies and I see my eyes go back to their normal brown color from a puddle on the ground. The last thing I see before my eyes close is a pair of black boots and the last thing I feel is someone grabbing at my arms.

 _ **A/N: Hey! So far some of you really like the story and I'm glad! Keep commenting what you think the couples should be! I love the feedback. I'll try to update as much as I can! Stay Fresh!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Waking up god knows how much later I find myself laying in a bed. My hands are in front of me but they are bonded in some sort of metal and I can only assume it's handcuffs made specifically for my to keep my powers in check. I sit up pushing the blanket off of me and sit cross-legged on the bed looking around the room. Nothing other than a door and the bed the room is blank and dull. I sigh leaning my head back and the door opens. Some kid wearing black mostly with a bit of white on his shirt also his hair was white I arch an eyebrow at him indicating nothing more than boredom, but in all reality, I really want to get this mitten cuffs off and find my cat.

"You're a troublesome young lady." He says a small smile playing at the edge of his lips

"Hmm, really? I mean Torunn I believe says I'm rotten to my core. Did I prove I was? Tell me did people scream in fear?" I ask putting on the most wicked face I could muster and it must have been pretty good considering he takes a decent step back.

"Yeah, sure whatever floats your boat cupcake." He says before shaking his head and taking a few steps towards me.

"Cupcake? Really? I could think of a few other nouns to call me." I say

"Oh, like what?" He questions now standing at the end of the bed

"Can't say without getting my mouth washed out and a good smack to the behind." I reply

"I like you, cupcake…" He starts

"Oh, so you have one of those weird likes for an evil chick. Nice to know I think you should meet my friend. A really bad cookie she is." I say sarcasm dripping from my voice

"You know you're not as funny as you like to think you are." He says

"Oh, honey you haven't even heard my superhero jokes yet. Wh do you call it when Iron Man does a cartwheel?" I ask

He doesn't answer but just stares at me

"A ferrous wheel." I say before cracking up and throwing my head back. I must look like I'm on several different drugs but I don't care. "Get it?" I ask when I can finally breathe again

"No…," he says

"Because ferrous means to be or containing iron. So it would be iron wheel. and he is Iron Man." I say

He just looks before he sits on the bed cross-legged and facing me. I scoot away from him til my back hits the wall behind me. He places his elbows on his knees then his head on his hands still staring at me.

"I know you're not bad or evil." He says casually like we are two friends having tea.

"You know nothing about me." I snap growing a bit angry

"You're right, but I still know you're not evil."

"And what makes you say that snow white." I say

"Snow white? Really out of all the nicknames in the world, you pick snow white? Why is that?" He asks

"What is this? Therapy?" I question

"Something like that."

"Well, I didn't sign up for this crap you can leave now." I snap

"Then no one would be able to take off your handcuff things." He says holding up a key

"Please, I could break out of this in two seconds if I cared to." I say rolling my eyes

"Mhm sure. Show me then." He says

"What am I? A circus act?"

"No, I just wanna see how well you can use your powers." He says

I huff and pull my hands right out of the handcuffs and crack my knuckles. He looks at me with a bewildered expression and I smirk.

"You know if you wanna keep a person in lockdown you might wanna make sure they handcuffs fit." I say before I jump up and towards him. I intend to jump over him and tumble to my feet but the bed causes me to loose my footing resulting in me seemingly lunging towards him. We crash into each other and he falls off the bed backward and landing on his back while I tumble off and end up landing on my feet. He left the door unlocked so I grab the handle and pull it open.

"Later, Snow white thanks for the chit chat but I must really be on my way." I say stepping out in the sunlight. I didn't realize it before but someone changed my clothes from my usually black dress and red shirt to a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. _Darn you, Tony!_ I walk or more like jump down a flight of steps and land with bare feet on soft grass.

The only thing I can hear is a small babbling of a creek and footsteps. I turn but don't see Snow white instead I see the rest of his gang fully dressed and looking as mad as I remember. I turn towards them and get into a battle ready stance which they already are in. My hands start glowing red and I feel power surge into my bones my eyes turning red as a result. Strangely none of them move just stand there like manikins and then I realize _Tony told them not to hurt me._ It's the only logically thing I can think of other ideas include delusion, food poisoning and them having a very quick and powerful change of heart and I know that was never gonna happen. I loosen my tight stance when I see Snow white coming out of the small room which I was in a few minutes earlier. He rubs his head and Torunn gives me a glare that would make a city drop dead. I don't pay any mind to her.

"Morning Snow white how did ya sleep?" I say standing up straight and placing a hand on my hip

"Mkay you need to stop calling me that. My name is Hawkeye and It's time to begin your training." He says

 **A/N: I am so super glad a lot of you are enjoying this story. It seems like FrancisxAlice and JamesxTorunn are the popular couples. We'll see what happens as the story progresses. So what do you guys and gals think Alice will come up with for nicknames for the other Avengers? Leave a guess and maybe I'll use one. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

The five heroes all lay on the ground panting and holding different parts of their body while I stand above them laughing.

"Ha, and you think I need training? I think twinkle toes was off when he gave his orders." I say while wiping fake tears from my eyes

"How... In the heck... Are you so... Good at this?" Snow white manages to get out in between short quick breaths

"Well, while you five were living it up and being all super lame I took it upon myself to learn how to fight if in any case much like this one my powers would surrender me well... Powerless. Long story short I found a gang got my butt whooped a couple hundred time not to mention throw into both the hospital and jail half the time until I was able to beat the gang's leader." I explain walking in a circle around them noticing one is missing a certain blonde haired girl who hates my guts. I hear something snap and I quickly turn around to see Torunn lunging towards me. I take a quick step towards the right and bring my elbow down on her back resulting in her hitting to ground hard.

"Tsk tsk little moth you would think someone with your training and parents would learn how to be more quite." I say

"Back off..."

"Yeah, or else what? You gonna send your little kitty on me? Or are you going to send princess pasty?" I ask

I watch as Azari and James try to stand. Pym is out cold laying on the ground facing towards the sky. Snow white kinda lays there. Awake and panting but I have a feeling he's done fighting with me.

"So... Are we done yet because I am starving how long was I out?" I ask

"Roughly three days." Snow white replies

"Hmm... felt longer than that. Anyways what do you guys have for

food?" I ask pulling him up and walking back towards the house. I can feel their ways stare into the back of my head as I jump up the stairs and round the very small corner which also happens to be the door. I swing it open and leave it as I walk into the kitchen ruffling through the cabinets looking for something to make or eat. I finally start pulling out things to make spaghetti with garlic bread. Getting water on the stove waiting for it to boil I make garlic butter and spread it over bread. The avengers come in and I being the nice person I am not I ignore them until all the food is done. I dish up my plate and left the rest to fend for themselves.

"Don't eat it. It's probably poisoned." Moth says a little too obvious

"Yep, totally poisoned it all now if you'll excuse me I'll go and finish this wonderfully made pasta in my room." I say I walk into the very same room in which I woke up a few hours ago with my hands bound. Not much later a knock is heard at the very same door.

"Go away I don't like you." I yell

"You don't even know who it is." Snow white yells through the word.

"I don't like any of you so it doesn't matter." I yell in between bites of food.

"Your food is really good."

"Yeah, I know kind of why I made it." I say

"Are you always so... Ummm..."

"Gorgeous? Spectacular? Magnificent?" I ask

"I was going to say something along the lines of difficult... But those work too." He says

I open the door long enough to give him my empty dish before slamming the door again. I hear him walk away only to come back and open the door and step into to my room. I curse myself for not installing some sort of lock system.

"You know coming into someone's room without permission is, in fact, a violation of privacy." I snap

"Well, maybe I like being a little bit bad." He replies giving me a cheeky grin while he sits on the other side of the bed.

"Aren't you suppose to be like some big all good hero trying to save the damsel in distress?" I ask raising an eyebrow scooting away from him as he makes himself comfortable.

"The way I see it you are in distress and hopefully you're a damsel. Does that mean I get a kiss if I save you?"

"Don't you wish you were that lucky." I snap before standing up and opening the door while pointing at it. "Thanks for visiting you can leave now." I say

"Sorry cupcake but training is not over. we still have a very long day ahead of us." He says

"jeez snow white I didn't think you would want me to whip you any more than I had. I think I bruised your ego a little more than your body." I say

"You wanna kiss them better?" He asks

"I would much rather cut my lips off and pour lemon juice all over them." I say

He walks out and grabs my shirt sleeve forcing me to follow him outside and even with all the fidgeting and fighting I put up he still manages to get me out the door and down the steps in front of the rest of the avengers. I cross my arms and stand there. I find it funny how they are all dressed up in their hero outfits while I stand there in black shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. They even have their weapons and I don't even have shoes or even socks on my feet.

"So, tell me where is twinkle toes because I still have some beef with him." I say

"Sorry cupcake but you're just gonna have to deal with us." Snow white says "And no more free for all now we do a tag team battle."

"Great and who volunteers to be my partner?" I ask already knowing the answer

Snow white moves to my side while James and Torunn set up to face us.

"Aww, princess pasty and little moth want to play with me. This will be fun." I say

 **A/N: Hey! So first of shoutout to** **Jujuliet for coming up with kitty for Azari thank you it's such a good fit. And** **Mickylickflickki suggested that maybe I do a one-shot book what do you all think? Oh and by the way why don't a lot of you make a profile it would be so super cool! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Please, you act like you can beat me." I snap even thought Torunn holds me by my hair twenty feet in the air. Tears spring to my eyes and in all fairness who wouldn't be near crying at this point. I hold my head trying to lessen the pain until I feel a pain much worse which happens to be me hitting the ground. I can feel bruises form already but I still get up a bit woozy. I look at Torunn who know is dealing with Snow white on her back. Her hand his turned at a seemingly painful angel then I feel another pain in my stomach seeing as how princess pasty kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I grab a hold of his foot he smirks thinking I'm not as strong as I really am.

"So what are you going to do villain kid?" He asks

To answer his question I twist his foot backward and the using all the strength I have I swing him by his foot and throw him. He lands on the ground with a thud and I fall to my knees panting. _Darn it! I'm using too much physical energy..._ I don't have time to process anything else because Snow white comes falling down. I put my arms out attempting to catch him only to have him turn at the last minute and bashing are faces together resulting in my falling on the ground with a blood nose.

"oow, God you jerk! I try helping you and what I get is a broken nose and a swollen face." I snap at him pushing him off as I use part of my jacket to try and stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, cupcake. Stop the fight." He yells I heard the moth complain about me being a weak excuse of a person

"Hey, you are not the one with a banged up face or the one who had her skin removed from her skull so until you are being held by your hair up roughly twenty feet in the air I suggest you shut your big fat mouth about being weak. Sorry life was handed to you on a silver platter." I snap pushing Snow white out of the way as I make my way over to her. She looks all tough and mighty but I can see in her eyes that she is scared beyond what I planned. I just snarl at her and walk into the house. Once the door is closed I bolt to the bathroom to check out the damage and when I see my face in the mirror I almost go back outside just to punch Snow white in his already swollen nose. Half my face is covered in blood and the other half is covered in dark black or blue bruises. I attempt to wash the blood off wincing everytime water hits anything other than untouched skin. Which happens to be nowhere. Once I suffer all that I can I march outside andI keep walking past the Avengers knowing that Tony has to be around here somewhere and where do I find him? In a shed not too far off. I slam the door open trying to look ticked but since my whole face is in pain all I can manage is a frown. He looks at me for a minute blinking slowly.

"What happened did you get into a fight with another gang leader?" He asks obvious to my medical records along with all my police reports.

"No, your moth dropped Snow white on top of my face!" I yell

He looks at me confused probably do to the chosen nicknames for his precious kids.

"Torunn dropped Francis on my face." I say slowly while he looks at me annoyed.

"Well, did you get into a fight with them?" He asks

"Uh, yeah, under your command." I snap

"What are you talking about?" He asks looking really confused

"You know what. It's time to train me. Pfft we all know I'm stronger than all of them combined mentally, physically, spiritually, and whatever the word for with powers means." I snap

"Yeah, I know that so why are you fighting with them and getting a bruised face?" He asks

"Snow white told me I had to train!" I scream balling my hands into a fist.

"Training? I never told anyone they had to train. What you're supposed to be doing is getting along with the other Avengers." He says

"I don't want to. I just want to go back and live in my crappy house with my cat." I snap

"Tough cookie sweetheart. You have to stay here. I didn't risk my life for you to become your mother." He says so calmly"Please, we both know I am more like my mother than you want to admit. Excuse me for being born. Maybe next time I get into a fight your little moth will kill me and you won't have to deal with me anymore." I say spitting out each word through gritted teeth.

"Please, we both know I am more like my mother than you want to admit. Excuse me for being born. Maybe next time I get into a fight your little moth will kill me and you won't have to deal with me anymore." I say spitting out each word through gritted teeth.

"Alice I did-." He tries before I cut in.

"Yes, you did. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." I snap walking back out. Everyone looks at me and I sneak a glance at my hands which are glowing red slowly turning black. When people get angry a different part of the brain is used to store emotional memories rather than using the cortex or thinking part of the brain unfortunately for me it also releases a hormone due to my genetic coding a hormone that causes my powers to spike. Like the Hulk but much worse because I have a very hard time getting it back under control. Also, it happens to turn my visible powers black instead of red making me look like a maniac rather than any other normal human with superpowers. I try to calm myself down by thinking of my cat as I walk back to my room. I slam the door and bury myself in the closet which has nothing other than the blankets I recently threw in there. _This is going to be a long journey..._

 **A/N Hope you are all enjoying this book! I'm having fun writing it. To be honest this chapter was completed partly in my bathroom and partly during class. For some reason, I find it easier to write anywhere in my room. Where do you guys find inspiration to write? Stay fresh!**


	6. Chapter 5

After two hours of Tony trying to get my face cleaned it turns our I needed my nose to be popped back into place. I ran from the room faster than the Flash on drugs. Until I ran into the very same white haired jerk who got me into the mess. He wraps his arms around me and drags me back to Tony which was not an easy task for him. I manage to kick him twice and get him in the nose with my elbow. Snow white has to hold me down as Tony binds my hands and feet to the table. Tony reaches for my nose making the mistake of putting his arm over my mouth. I bite down on his skin hard which results in him screaming bloody murder while Snow white tries getting my teeth to detached from his arm.

"Jeez, Cupcake he's only going to pop your nose back into place not remove it." Snow white says once Tony's arm is out of my teethes grasp.

"I've had my nose popped back into place six times since I was eight it hurts worse than anything you can ever dream of." I snap

"I doubt that." He replies trying to look macho

"How about I knock your nose loose and pop it back into place there is a lot more blood coming out when it's back in place than when it's popped out." I snarl pulling at the restraints.

Tony at this time grabs a hold of my nose and it seems he feels nothing but pleasure as he pops it back into place. I can feel blood run down my face and I let out a scream that's I'm sure aliens could hear if they are out there. Tony lets me scream til my I wear myself down then he wipes all the blood from my face. I growl at him.

"Jeez, Alice it was not that bad." He says

"How about I break your nose and pop it back into place." I snap as he undoes the straps holding me down

"The only time I have ever seen Tony have to bind someone down for him to help them was when Azari was having troubles controlling his animal instincts." Snow white says trying to help me up only to get his hands slapped away.

"Clearly you can tell I hate having other people's nasty hands on me." I say pushing myself off the bed only to be slapped in the face by the floor.

Someone's hands are on me pulling me back up to my feet and an arm wraps around my waist. I try to push them away but I feel so light headed

"For a girl who can take a beating you sure get light headed." Snow white says his breath tickles my ear

"She's woozy from some much blood lost. Get her back to her room and make sure she eats something with sugar and get her some fruit juice." Tony says and that's what Snow white does like the good little soldier doll he is. We happen to pass the others and they all glare at Snow white and me. Mostly me. I give them a mess-with-me-I-dare-you look and they all go back to whatever they were doing. Which was probably plotting a way to kill me by making it look like an accident. As soon as I'm part carried part dragged into my room I throw myself on my bed hearing a quite meowing coming from under the pillows. I slowly lift them to see my little black and white kitten laying under them mad because her peacefully slumber was ruined.

"Oh, Layla my little button baby girl I'm sorry I woke you up." I say grabbing her and holding her to me petting her as she purrs.

"Wow I bring you brownies and orange juice and you still hate me but all the cat has to do is meow and you in love with her?" Snow white's voice comes from the doorway and he is holding a plate of brownies and a glass filled with orange juice. I shrug my shoulders as exhaustion hits me like a truck. I curl up on my bed while Snow white attempts to feed me parts of brownies and Layla curls up into my chest her warm fur has me fast asleep within the minute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up not much later with a killer headache. I get up and stumble into the bathroom and swallow a couple of Advil and go back to my room Layla disagreeing with the way I keep moving her trying to get comfortable. That is until I hear someone clearing their throat. I sit up fast looking around to see Snow white sitting at the edge of my bed looking like he's been sitting there for a while.

"You know watching people sleep is very rude. Not to mention extremely creepy." I say while rubbing my temples

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay cupcake. You gave me quite a scare back there." He says handing me a brownie. I roll my eyes but take the brownie eating it slowly

"It was just blood loss. I'll be back to my good old villainess salty self tomorrow. I promise." I reply crossing my heart as I make the promise.

"Good, because we have a lot more training to do."

"Yeah, Okay have fun with that." I say finishing the brownie and pulling my blanket over my head.

"Yeah, you will be there to watch." He states like everyone in the world should know this.

"What am I going to do other than sit in the sun and soak up as much vitamin D and ultraviolet light rays as I can hopefully not burning me delicate skin?" I ask maybe adding a little too much sarcasm

"You'll be training with us." He says

"No thanks, I would rather eat a dead skunk. Besides I don't need training I unlike you can handle myself." With that, I push him out of my room slamming the door shut and locking it before I fall onto my bed once again falling fast asleep.

 **A/N Hope you all are enjoying the books so far. I swear I am working hard on the one-shots. Do you guys have any more requests? Stay Fresh!**


	7. Chapter 6

It's not long after I fall back asleep that I wake up again this time rather than an annoying boy with white hair it's a very loud and very bright alarm system. I quickly as I can throw off my pajamas and pull my clothes from yesterday on. Layla gone from my bed is probably hiding in my closet. I grab my shoes and walk out the door just as Snow white runs past and knockes me to the ground.

"Oww watch it you jerk."

The only reply I get is roughly getting dragged up and pushed forward. I walk at a fast pace because it's either that or get run over by everyone behind me and as far as I know that's just Snow white right now, but who knows maybe the moth and princess pasty are running behind him waiting for the moment when I trip and fall so they can do whatever they can in the short amount of time they'll have. Sadly they don't get their chance this time as Snow white pushes me into a room. I'm about to turn around give him a good punch to his kisser but sadly I don't get the chance because I am once again yanked from my place and pushed into another one. This time by none other than the little moth herself. Before I can open my mouth to say anything to her a cloth is wrapped around my mouth and then my hands and feet are bound together and I'm pushed to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Snow white yells running towards me only to have kitty hold him back.

"We're teaching her a lesson about hurting anyone of us especially Pym." The moth replies before giving me a hard kick in the gut.

I make a weird noise that's muffled by the rag and curl into a ball trying to lessen the pain in my abdomen.

"She never hurt Pym!" Snow white screams while still being held back. It doesn't help especially when someone kicks me hard in the back right on my spine. I arch my back and scream the sound coming out even thought the rag. I focus my energy into my hands and they start glowing red. A small wall of energy forms and I move my hands like I was pushing someone the wall moves with them and so does Torunn. She hits the wall and I hold her there trying to actual breath but with the gag, it seems impossible. James kicks me again making my lose all focus. As a result, the wall holding Torunn disappears and she drops the ground. My back arches when a hard metal object collides with my back. Tears fill my eyes and I look over to Snow white whose face is filled with both concern and confusion. I let out a very audible scream when I feel the same spot being hit again this time rather than Francis scream out protest Tony is the one who throws James away from me. Undoing the rope that binds my hands along with my feet. He removes the gag and I take in a deep breath finding it harder to breath when I roll over onto my back. Francis now kneels beside me trying to get me off the sore and possible broken area.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Tony's voice booms out.

"The good for nothing villain hurt Pym." Moth tries to defend James.

"Pym was hurt because some machines broke and he kept trying to turn them on." Tony says through gritted teeth as he tried picking me up which causes me to scream in pain. He hands me off to Francis who has a better hold on me making it more bearable as he moves slowly through the door.

"Take her to the X-ray room as for you three..." I don't hear the rest because the door shuts and I can only focus on one part of my body which hurts. Snow white somehow gets me through three sets of doors but getting me on the bed was a whole new problem. He decided that the best way to go would to roll my off his arms and I would somehow magically land on my stomach on the bed without incident. I ended up on the floor flat on my back. I don't even care who could possibly be watching when I start crying out in pain. Tears stream down my what I assume could be red face as Snow white repeats the same apologize over and over again until I'm finally on the bed and Tony comes in and lifts my shirt up slowly and I can see Francis wince and I don't blame him. I bet my back is all black and blue and probably swollen. Tony examines the X-rays before he declares that nothing too serious is broken just a few small fractures which will have me in a cast for the next three weeks at most. Tony gives Francis clear instructions while he wraps the bandages around my stomach and back. I am not to leave me bed unless I am going to shower or use the bathroom. At first, I was only given five minutes in the shower.

"Please, you think I'm going to take five minutes in the shower especially when I can't even move from bed?" I ask

I'm given the privilege of fifteen. It's better than five. I'm carried into my room and laid on my bed. Layla makes her way from the closet and jumps onto the bed cuddling up to me knowing her mama is in pain while Snow white moves a bed into my room.

"So if you didn't know what was going on why did you push me into that room?" I ask him as he pulls his shirt off and climbs into bed.

"I heard the alarms and wanted to make sure you were safe." I don't say anything I just turn over and wait for sleep to take me.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long I had some testing to get through. I hope you all enjoy. So how has everyone been?**


	8. Chapter 7

It's only been two days and I am already miserable. I mean I can do nothing other than lay in bed either reading, listening to music or doing whatever I can on the laptop Tony had given me. Everybody but Francis and I have been placed under room arrest and from what I've heard can only leave their rooms to get food and use the bathroom. All of their multiple electronics have been supposedly taken away. That's the only good thing that's come out of this. All the bad things? I have a semi-broken back, I can't move from my bed without help, the other avengers still clearly hate me, and Snow white know has his bed parked right across from mine along with an already growing pile of dirty clothes. I slap the laptop shut and push it out of the way groaning as I hide my face in my arms. I feel my bed dip and a small pressure on my shoulder.

"Go away Snow white. It's already bad enough I can't move from my bed without excruciating pain running throughout my entire body, but having you watch me every single minute of my day." I mutter into the pillow.

"Well, if I'm not here then who's going to remind you to take your meds?" He asks

"This weird thing called an alarm. You know you can set more than one a day and you can even give them names like Morning meds, afternoon meds, and even night meds. Oh, the wonders of today's technology." I snap

"And who else is going to bring you food?"

"I was thinking about James. I could place him in a french maids outfit. You know to make up for breaking my back." I say drily.

"Come on. Besides, guess what time it is?"

"Stuff my face with guilt food you made and then shove unnecessary pills that make me pass out until the next time I need to repeat the whole process again?" I ask

"Well, that's what you call it so open up."

"Ah, and what's on today's menu? Water with tomato flavoring and red food coloring or mystery meat I'm sure you got off the road between two pieces of bread with a slice of cows milk in a very strange form?" I ask looking at him to see him holding a bowl.

"Actually I thought I would change it up with a bowl of cereal." He says

"Wow, how dare you I was striving on the predictableness of tomato soup and sandwiches." I say

"Haha, know open up."

Sadly I do as I'm told because I mean this is the only way I'm going to be getting food for the next three weeks. Once the cereal is done and Snow white quite literally shoves three pills down my throat I reopen the laptop and go through the internet looking for something to do. I play games with no real goal other than to try and pass the time. Eventually, I end up watching this weird TV show about another world where mages have magic and a whole bunch weird things happen. It's really interesting and I end up watching the first few seasons within the time span until I have to take three more pills after getting a hamburger and fries shoved down my throat. By this time I'm already fighting sleep randomly clicking on outfits I think I lit but will probably regret in the morning once I'm actually aware of what I'm doing. Sleep does not fully overtake me and I close the laptop pushing it out of the way staring into the dark room listening to Snow white breath softly.

"Hey, Francis?" I ask quickly not really expecting an answer

"What's up cupcake?" He replies after a minute groggily to my surprise

"Why do you like me? Even when the other avengers don't? Even after all the things my mother has done?" I ask softly

"Well, you are quite like me in a few ways. We both didn't grow up the way the others did. We had to fight to get where we are. As for your mother. You haven't done anything to be like her so far. You're strong, talented, and you seem to have your powers under control most of the time. I haven't seen you hurt anyone on purpose unless you were defending yourself, you have had multiple times to kill each and every one of us, which I know you can, but you never did. You are also incredibly gorgeous along with wicked cute and have the most adorable dimples when you smile and you have that cute cliche movie and book sparkle in your eye when you do something you enjoy like reading or cooking. Plus you do that cute thing with your nose that when you see or hear something you don't like and you are probably doing right now." He says and I unwrinkle my nose rubbing over it.

"Well, um thanks, I guess." I say softly

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You know nothing else much to do when you're stuck in a bed all day." I say

"Well, know you now so get some sleep. The body can only heal when it gets a good amount of sleep."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me I know." I say

"And how is that if I may ask?"

"I told you before I would get into fights with local gang members and get the snot beat out of me. I usually sleep it off in the hospital or detention center I was in." I say

"Well, that's no good."

"At least I had a roof over my head and three square meals a day." I reply

"Tony didn't take care you?"

"Not when he had four little heroes to take care of. No one cares about you unless you're pretty, super good at something, or until you're dead." I say not replying to any of his questions after that.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoy! I'm trying to get this story uploaded and hopefully finished by the end of May! What do you all think? Stay fresh!**


	9. Chapter 8

The next after I woke up after have my morning items shoved down my throat Tony comes and drags me out of bed saying I need physical training. Which involves me and Snow white standing in a pool until I start complaining about how bad my back hurts.

"You can take a break." Tony says while Snow white lifts me out of the pool and onto a chair. I grunt and whine in pain until I get settled in a position that relaxes both my back and feet.

"Ugh, why am I doing this again?" I ask still annoyed about being dragged into freezing cold water at eight in the morning

"Physical therapy. You need it so your back will still work the same as it did before." Snow white says while trying to get me to drink some weird lumpy green protein shake he made.

"My back wasn't that good before. So what makes you think I want it back? All I need is a few more days of rest then like an hour sitting in a hot tub with some margaritas and a few bottles of water half of them filled with vodka." I say pushing his hands away causing him to spill the awful green lump of whatever along the tile floor.

"Haha, you're so funny please tell me another joke." He says while mopping up the slime

"I'm series. It's happened before all I do is sleep then get drunk and nearly kill myself by falling asleep in a hot tub. Works like a charm." I say drinking my orange juice.

"Why, do you always do that?" He asks confusing me

"Do what?"

"That thing you do." He says

"Oh, that one thing that I do. You know when I do the thing I like to do as I do the thing?" I ask while mocking him

"You always make everything into a joke. Have you done that your whole life?"

"My life is a joke so there you have your answer." I say

"Oh, come on really you did it yet again."

"Why are you complaining? I'm the one sitting here broken both physically and mental. I can't get around on my own for the next lord knows how long, I can't even take a shower longer than ten minutes without you nearly knocking the door down. Do you know what lying around with nothing, but your thoughts does to a person?" I ask getting a bit annoyed with him.

"Yeah, I once shot myself in the foot with an arrow I was put on bed rest for two weeks. They would hardly let me use the bathroom." He says

"Well, there you go now I wish to be placed in the pool so I can have a small bit of freedom before I am back to being condemned back to my bed."

He lets out a small sigh before picking my up and setting me back in the pool oh so carefully then I take off swimming going back to my five-year-old self that wanted to be an olympian swimmer by the time she was eighteen. Sadly, that dream never came true. I try turning only to have my back scream in protest so I emerge from the water just floating along kind of wishing I have a pool noodle or little floaties but realizing I am way to old for the both of those. Snow white watches me from the far side of the pool as I float my way down to him.

"Help me out please?" I ask holding my arms out and pouting like a little kid.

A smile breaks across his face as he picks my up.

"Truce?" He asks

"Truce." I reply happily

He takes me into my room and allows me a whole half an hour to shower before he starts banging at my door again telling me to get out or he'll come in. I know it's an empty threat but even the thought of him barging into the shower when I was in my birthday suit cause enough blood to rush to my face making a noticeable blush crossover my face. I dress as best as I can but make Snow white pull my shirt over my head after I have a tank top on which is surprisingly hard work when your back is out of commission. Rather than sitting me on my bed after my shower and whatever else I feel like torturing him through he plops my butt in a wheelchair.

"Umm, I know this might be new to you, but this is very much not my bed." I say

"I know I'm taking you out." He says

"Out? Out how? Out where? And when in the heck did you get a wheelchair?" I ask

"Out out. Like outside you know where trees and grass grow and little birdies and other animes run around in the sun. As for the wheelchair well, we've always had it." He says

"Then why in the name of all things holy have you been carrying me around? Do you have a death wish?" I ask

"No, you are just so cute and I couldn't help myself seeing you all helpless." He says which earns him a good smack to the chest or what I think is his chest. It's hard to tell when you try hitting someone that's behind you and you're sitting on a chair or in my case a wheelchair. The only problem with is plan is he still has to find a way to get me and my new chair to the bottom of the stairs. it either involved leaving me at the top of the stairs or at the bottom while he moved my chair. In the end, he was carrying me because the wheelchair kept sinking in the grass that happened to be wet which caused for a lot of mud. He tells me jokes as we walk along until we come upon a hill with a blanket and a typically out-of-a-movie picnic basket with two wine glasses and what I hope is a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"You could have told me you had a date I would have been just fine on my own." I say "Now I'm a third wheel."

"Well, it's just you and me." He says setting me on the blanket.

I blink a few times while staring at him an involuntary blush takes over my cheeks.

"You're my date smart one."


	10. Chapter 9

"This isn't a date! This is kidnapping!" I scream as I try to get out of Snow white's death-like grip.

"Hey! Would you stop! You've been stuck inside a house for two long. You need some vitamin D."

"I'll eat more cheese and egg yolks!" I yell

"That's not enough." He says

"Then I'll start taking some super vitamins. I know Tony has some!" I snap trying to get away without falling off his shoulder and possibly hurting myself more.

All my attempts fail and he sits me a bit too rough on the blanket. I cross my arms and pout after I find a suitable sitting arrangement for my back which is me laying back against a stack of pillows.

"Okay, so how did you have time to do all of this if you have to watch my every move?" I ask looking across the hill.

"You sleep pretty soundly especially when I may or may not have been slipping sleep medicine into your drinks before you go to bed." He says while giving me a smirk

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Kidnapping me and drugging me? What is wrong with you people?" I yell at him

"Nothing we just know how to have fun." He replies laughing a little

"And you think I'm the bad kid? I haven't drugged or kidnapped any of you." I snap sitting up straight my back hurting a little but nothing I can't handle.

"I think you'll be fine cupcake." He says unpacking the picnic basket laying out all sorts of sandwiches, chips, and for some strange reason a batch of cupcakes.

"So what are the cupcakes for huh? They seem a little out of place for a picnic don't you think?" I ask

"Really cupcake you're gonna ask that?" He asks looking at me with the are-you-serious look which I smile at.

"Well, since you dragged me all the way out here feed me human." I say opening my mouth.

He opens a bag of chips and dumps it all over me totally missing my mouth.

"I said feed me not my boobs." I said while brushing the crumbs off of me and into the grass.

"But they looked like they were hungry." He replies

"Yeah, no they eat more than I do. So I think they're fine." I snap

"What's your problem anyway?" He asks me handing me another bag of chips

"I'm living with a bunch of over privileged snotty brats who would rather beat the crap out of anything new or unheard of just because they aren't willing to give it or her a chance. They do realize I have more rights to hurt them then they do me. Yeah, my mother is a villain so what? They killed my father and locked my mother away in jail. You helped them knowingly probably not, but you still did. Tony choose to take care of what was born good and dumped what was born bad. He says he wanted to give me a chance. For me to become good despite what my parents have done, but yet he left me. In an old house one that barely had a roof. I had a nanny who would come see me one a week if that. She would take whatever money Tony gave her the money meant for food and new clothes and fixing my house and she ran. She hated me. Just like everyone else." I say my eyes starting to water. Snow White doesn't say anything so I start standing up my back and legs screaming in pain but I grit my teeth and blink back tears as I walk back to the house. Slowly up the stairs and into my room. I toss his bed out my window and start going into a fit. Throwing things and ripping at the wallpaper. I shove my own bed up against my door blocking anyone from coming in as I tear through my bathroom screaming with tears running down my face. I rip the shower curtain off and start beating the walls with the rod until that breaks. Then I start beating the walls with my fist. All over my room, there are holes in the walls and soap covers the bathroom floor and my poor little cowards in the closet even as I make my way ad start tearing my clothes off the hangers and ripping them to shreds. Finally, all out of energy I lean against a wall and sink to the ground burying my face in my hands as my angry tears turn into heart-wrenching sobs.

"I-it's not f-fair." I say

Layla gently meows and crawls into my lap licking at the tear streaks along my cheeks. I cuddle her close and lay on the cold floor as all the effort of both walking and tearing my room apart sets into my spine driving me into a world of so much pain I finally black out not even bothering to care when someone pushes my bed from aginst the wall.

When I wake up the next morning I'm no longer in my room but some twisted version of a hospital. It takes me a minute but when my mind pieces together everything that happened and why this room seems so familiar I groan.

"For all that is holy in this world why can't anyone just let me die from pain in peace?" I yell while grabbing my head

"Maybe because some people out there in the big bad world actually do care about you cupcake." Snow White says without looking up from the book he was reading from the ledge of the window

"Oh? And who would these people be?" I snap

"Well, I for one happen to be one of them." He says just barely glancing over his book

"Yeah, okay."

"Why can't you just accept that I love you?"

 **A/N: I am soooo sorry guys. I know you've been waiting for an update but sadly my laptop broke and I'm trying to get on it as much as I can without breaking it :( I'll update soon again I promise!**


	11. Chapter 10

All the blood in my body goes straight to my face. I can tell it's all red and I probably make tomatoes jealous with the red color of my face.

"I'm sorry did you just say the L word?" I ask and he nods

"No. Nope. Nuh uh. So not happening today. No way. Nada." I say while pushing myself to my feet. He grabs at me and I freak out pushing him away and falling, backward as I scramble to get out my door. I push my bed into his way and a few other things before I run down the hall opening a door on the left and slamming it shut as I lean against it. Little Moth looks at me surprised before it melts into a look of pure hate.

"What are you doing in my room?" She shouts as she hovers over her bed. I ignore her for a minute as I shoved her dresser in front of her door before half crawling half walking over to her. I grab the side of her bed and pull myself half way up.

"Please kill me. Just take your sword and cut me in half, or straight through my heart, or better yet off with my head." I beg her

"As much as I would love to do that and you know I would."

"Yes, I do please just hurry and get it over with."

"I wasn't finished. Tony took away my sword so I can't" She says

"You have got to be kidding me!" I scream and fall onto my back on her floor

She looks over the bed a confused expression on her face.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" She asks genially confused

"Snow White used the L word on me!" I say covering my hands with my face

"Lies? Liver? Liquid? Latin? I know we don't like each other but if I'm gonna kill you I need a few more details." She replies

"Lov-. No, I can't even say it nope. The L-O-V-E word." I say spelling it out with a lot of space in between each letter

"That's it?" She asked before bursting out laughing

"I figured you wouldn't understand." I say before rolling under her bed. I hear her bed creak and soon her head appears looking at me.

"What makes you think I don't understand? Is the big bad Alice afraid of love?" She teases and my cheeks turn dark red.

"Yes, I am." I mutter

"That's odd."

"For you maybe. You grew up with people that loved you. I never did. I mean did you see my place? I didn't have a working bathroom." I snap

"Still what makes you so afraid of love?" She asks tilting her head while I crawl out from under her bed.

"Because it's scary. The only love I have ever felt was for pizza rolls and my cats." I say

"I thought you only had one?" She questions

"I have had three a small white one named Star, a gray one I named Luna and Layla my calico one but that's beside the point."

"So what you are telling me is that you have never loved another human before?" She asks sitting up while I do the same slightly shrugging my shoulders

"Well, what about your mom? Dad? Uncle Tony?"

"My mom is a villain she was thrown in jail after my birth. My dad died before I was born. As for iron head? Please, I think we both know the answer to that one." I say

"But Why not love is such a sweet thing."

"Yeah for someone who grew up around it. I mean have you seen the way you and James look at each other makes me sick half the time." I say to which she blushes

"I don't know what you mean." She says

"Oh please, you two have like the cliche teen romance book couple. The whole no we are just best friends we grew up together act kinda boring if you ask me."

"But how do you know he likes me?" She demands getting in my face and I lean back

"Okay, first you need to stick a mint in that dumpster and secondly because you are literally the only girl he has ever seen that isn't evil, super old or me." I say "Besides when we got into fights or in the middle of training every time I go for you I end up fitting princess pasty rather than you. Then you get all mad going on about how you can protect yourself and how he needs to back off. And you two go on and on like a bad dance moving to the beat of a broken record."

She looks at me shocked as her cheeks turn a dark red before she pushes me off her bed. I land on my back and groan loudly.

"S-shut up!" She yells at me burying her face in her pillow

"Oh, so now you act like a normal teen geez thanks." I groan

"You can leave now." I hear her muffle from her pillow.

"Trust me I could if I would." I say

She leans over the bed the top of her head peeking from the pillow as I lay on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My back feels like I just took another foot to it." I say as she floats above me.

"Maybe I should get Hawk Eye?" She questions

"Sure and while you're at it I need some hard drugs and maybe some vodka." I say and she rolls her eyes and I hear her door open. Not too much longer Snow White rushes into the room and tries picking me up.

"No. No. No. No. No." I say "Trust me I'm gonna scream."

He sighs and shows me a few white pills.

"For pain and sleep." He says before putting them on top of my lips. I swallow them

"I would take them if they were for the common cold." I say

"Would you stop saying your a pill popper and alcoholic?" He asks that comes out in more of a plea.

"Oh, come on you don't like my humor? Is it too dark for you?" I ask and he mutters before the sleeping pills kick in.

 **A/N Sorry guys waiting for my new laptop to come because mine is broke. Hope you all enjoy leave feedback!**


	12. Chapter 11

When I wake up the first thing I see is a very disappointed looking Tony.

"Oh come on I haven't gotten out of bed and you look like I failed the college administrations test. Am I really getting that good?" I Ask

"You need to stop." He growls at me

"Stop what? Breathing? Reading? You need to be more specific." I say getting out of bed

"Stop telling Hawkeye you're a drug addict and an acholic. He really worried about you at this point he believes you." He snaps

"Wait. who?" I ask actually confused as I pull out a change of clothes

"Hawkeye or as you call him Snow White."

"Ohhh Snow White. Yeah, thanks for the offer but I don't think I will." I say

"And why is that?" He asks extremely irritated at this point

"I mean I don't like the kid but I don't lie to people." I say as I walk into the bathroom and changing into my clothes.

"You don't drink and you don't do drugs." He says through the door.

"Yeah was this before or after you brought me here. Because trust me your liquor cabinet isn't locked up as tight as you'd like to think!" I yell at him through the door

"Did you really get into my liquor!" He screams at me

"Yeah, and your taste in vodka is gross seriously do you even have taste buds?" I ask and that's when the bathroom door in kicked in

"Oh come on I just got that fixed!" I yell

"You have got ten seconds to tell me you are lying or else!"

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." I count down for him looking my nails

He grabs me by my wrists and drags me behind him as he storms through the house and outside. At some point, Snow White sees and runs after me a confused look on his face. Finally, once we come upon a building he punches in a set of numbers than pushes me through the doors.

"Seeing as you are going to be ungrateful I'm going to treat you that way." With that, he slams the door and I'm left inside a room with nothing but a bed and a door which I hope leads to a bathroom.

"YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME" I scream at the door not expecting a reply

"Hey cupcake you alright?" Snow White says

"Yeah, I'm chill just make sure Layla gets fed for me alright?"

"Yeah, sure thing angel eyes."

"Seriously I'm gonna hurl if I hear one more nickname from you."

"Alright whatever you say pretty eyes." he chuckles and I gag.

I walk around the small room a few times and found out that the door does, in fact, lead to a bathroom a small one with just a toilet and a shower. I go back to the bed and sit there just staring at the wall. After a while, I start messing around with my magic pushing the bed from one side to another. I push it against the door when it opens revealing Snow White. He holds three bags and two backpacks on his shoulder. I also notice it's dark outside

"Hey, What's up I ask."

"We are running away right now." He says

"Mkay." I say taking a backpack from him and slipping it onto my shoulders. I take a bag from him and hear meowing inside. I open it to reveal my small kitten sleeping inside. I crawl over the bed and he grabs my hand leading me to a car.

"Can't Tony track us from this car?" I ask

"Only if he's awake and notices it's gone. By that time we'll ditch the car and start going on foot or public transportation." He says

"Smart." I say as I climb in the car. He starts the car and off we take off. I look out the window as we sped down the road.

"So what made you want to run away?" I ask not turning from the window

"What made you decide to go with me?" He asks

"I've been wanting to get away from that place since before I even stepped foot there." I say

"Well, I wanted to leave because Tony said you were gonna stay in the cell as he called it until you learned to be a good girl. Which with your stubbornness I knew you would die first."

"You know you are smarter than I gave you credit for." I say pinching his cheek.

He just smiles and keeps driving until we reach a small town of a few hours later. I'm half asleep when he pulls the car into a gas station and tells me to stay inside. After a few minutes, he comes out arms filled with drinks and snacks. He gets back in the car and the first thing he hands me is a coffee. I drink it as he takes off again another few hours on the road and we stop in a bigger city. He pulls up into a car dealership and goes to the owner.

"How much can you give me for the car?" He asks pointing to it and the guy settles on a few thousand dollars. We take the money and travel by bus to a town a few cities over where Snow White after me complaining about being tired for a while decides to rent out a room at a hotel.

"What's the name?" The man asks at the desk

"Jon White and this is my girlfriend Luna Snow." He says

The man nods take our money and gives a key telling us which room we are staying in. We get to the room and the first thing I do is carefully set my bags down the fling myself onto the bed quickly falling asleep but not before I feel the bed dip and an arm around my waist.

 **A/N I am so happy to be updating again I hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12

When I wake up the first thing I feel is very warm. The second is the weight of something pressed into my back and wrapped around my waist. A light blush spreads across my cheek when I realize that the weight is a person. More specifically Snow White. I wiggle my way out of the bed and change in the bathroom. I find where Snow White stored all the money and take a few bills plus the room key and what I think is quietly slipped out of the room. I put my earbuds in my ears and press on a random playlist as I walk out the hotel and find a grocery store nearby. I walk in a grab a cart pushing it through the isles I grab different juices, snacks, and meals we can store and eat on the go trying to make them as healthy as I can. As the lady rings up the items I look at the mini stack of chocolate temptations. I end up adding two chocolate bars scolding myself for giving into the brown deliciousness or Herseys. I pay the lady and take the items back to the hotel where I put most in the car taking a smaller bag with breakfast up to the room. I pull my earbuds out as I unlock the door. As soon as it opens I'm being pulled in and forced into a very strong hug.

"Dear lord you scared me. Please don't ever do that again." Snow White says

"Sorry dearest, but I figured you would like some breakfast so I went to a cute little grocery store down the block. I also got a few days worth of meals and snacks so that way we don't have to make as many pit stops." I say

"Aw, so you're pretty, thoughtful, and smart." He says ruffling my hair.

"Uhh, you can't forget awesome and powerful." I say shoving his hands away.

"Oh no, I can't. and I won't. Not ever again." He says before taking the bag from me and already starting to stuff his face with food. I manage to wrestle a juice and breakfast bar from him and eat it in peace until he runs out of food and tries to take mine.

"Boy, you better back off! You already ate everything I got you! Leave mine alone!." I yell at him trying to push him away

"If you love me you'll let me have some." He says

"Well, it's a good thing I don't love you then." I snort while finishing off the last of it

"Ouch, that cuts me real deep." He says while pouting and sitting on the floor.

"Yeah. So what do you want me to do about it?" I question

"Kiss me better."

"Ha! Fat chance." I retort laughing

"you know you're mean."

"You know I don't care. Being mean has gotten me a lot farther than being nice has ever and will ever get me." I say

He just sighs and goes to check out. I pack everything up and take the world's quickest shower. I shove one of the pillows into a bag along with the bathroom toiletries. I make my way out of the hotel using the back way and getting myself settled into the back of the car curling up with my new pillow. A door opens and shuts. The car engine roars to life then we begin moving. I start falling into a nice nap until Snow White speaks.

"So how come you never listen to Tony?" He asks

"What's the point? Even if I do listen he'll give up on me sooner or later at least when I don't listen it'll be sooner." I say

"What makes you say that?"

"What is this an interrogation?" I snap

"I'm just curious cupcake." he says

"Whatever." I say now in a sour mood as I twist around as much as I can.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I'm just trying to get a better understanding off all this okay." He says

"Yeah, I know but I'm not used to people caring alright. I've grown up around hate, bad things, and in the eyes of a five-year-old some monsters." I say

"Life must have been tough." He says

"It was. I don't get attached to anyone or anything because they just end up getting hurt. Or leaving me. I mean other than my cats." I say while pulling Layla up to me so she is snuggled in between me and the seat.

"Well, I promise that only death will separate us." He replies

"I wouldn't make a promise that you can't and won't keep." I say sourly.

He doesn't say anything and keeps driving only talk to ask if I need anything of asking if I need a bathroom break. I only say yes once when I do need to use the bathroom. I come out of the gas station to see Snow White dozing off in the driver's seat. I shake him a bit.

"Hey, let me drive for a while and you get some more sleep." I say

"Mmm, but you can't drive." He says

"I have a license you know this right? I got it when I was thirteen." I say

"I thought you had to be fourteen to get one." He says

"Not if you lie when filling out your forms." I say

"That's a crime. I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Oh get over yourself I only lied about it by a week. Now move."

He climbs in back curling up with Layla who has taken a liking to him. It's not long before I hear him snoring away and I get in the front and pull out of the gas station and begin driving in whatever way I feel.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
